Hearts Desire
by Katchi
Summary: [AU]Roxas and Namine are engaged.But when Roxas has an encounter with a past loved one,He believes that he could not love Namine the same way.RoxasXNamineXRiku,some RoxasXOlette.Rated T to be safe.R&R Please[complete]
1. Infidelity

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

Title- Hearts Desire

"I can't believe your getting married", Kairi said giving Namine a hug. Namine smiled.

"What do you mean? I'm only twenty-five", Namine answered pouting.

"But when Sora and I married we were twenty. Anyway was it Romantic? Give me every little detail", Kairi said.

Namine laughed nervously as Sora and Roxas walked in. Roxas walked up to Namine and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How's my wife-to-be"? He asked sitting next to her and holding her hand. She blushed and smiled.

"Your back early from work, didn't expect you to be home", he said.

"Yeah well, my boss let me off early because there haven't been any disturbances that have been reported to the station".

"Well now that your job is out of the way let's spend some time together tonight".

"Okay", she said.

Sora and Kairi watched as they talked. "Aren't they cute Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I guess" he said.

"Okay we'll leave you two lovebirds alone, Kairi said standing up and pulling Sora. Bye."

Namine smiled and waved. As they closed the door Roxas immediately grabbed Namine and began to plant small kisses allover her face. She giggled as he began to kiss her neck. There lips then meet into a deep passionate kiss. Roxas began to slowly unbutton her blouse until her phone rang. As she reached for it Roxas grabbed her hand and continued to kiss her.

"R-Roxas I need to answer that", she managed to say as she was out of breath.

"No you don't", he said continuing to unbutton her shirt. She stopped him and grabbed her phone. Roxas slouched on the couch and pouted with his arms crossed.

She answered her phone and frowned. "Okay I'll be right there", she said as she hung up.

"Work right", Roxas said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Roxas but-"

"Whatever, Namine you have to understand, I really love you but you have to do something about your job, we never have time together".

"I know, she said sadly, I promise I'll make it up to you", she said.

"…"

"Bye Roxas", she said in a soft tone then she left.

Roxas watched as she left and then he sighed. _I shouldn't have been so harsh, I guess she's just very dedicated to her job_, he thought. He decided to go out for a walk. _Maybe it'll help me clear my head._

He walked around his neighborhood and because he was deep in thought he bumped into someone causing them to fall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was walking and…" Roxas look at the person he had knocked down and instantly a smiled appeared on his face. "Olette", he said surprised giving her a hug.

"Roxas she said cheerfully, I haven't seen you since like forever."

"I know when was it high school?"

She nodded, "so how's life treating you?" she asked

"Well…" _should I tell her I'm engaged? _"How about I take you out to dinner" he said lifting up his arm.

"Sure" she said placing her arm around his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine sat in her table flicking her pen.

"I didn't do anything", the man said.

"This is the last time I tell you, if you don't admit to being part of this you will be charged with a higher sentence then the person who actually did it".

"I didn't do anything", the man repeated.

Namine looked at his lawyer and he nodded.

"Okay then I guess we'll deal with this in court", Namine said leaving the interrogation room. She sat on her desk and looked at her partner.

"Anything new Leon", she asked.

"Nothing how about him, you couldn't shake anything out of him? He asked.

"Nope, he is sticking to his story", she answered.

The two sighed. "I thought this case would be easy but not even you were able to get anything out of him, sorry about dragging you out of your house for nothing."

"No problem, but Roxas was a little upset.

"That's right you two have are engaged right, how long?" Leon asked.

"Three months, the wedding date hasn't been set yet Roxas said in two months."

"Man I remember it like yesterday when all of us would hang out", Leon said.

"Yeah" Namine thought as she remembered all of he friends that she hadn't seen in a while, Pence, Hayner, Olette… and Riku.

"Why don't you go home Namine?"

"No, I'll stay here for a little while, besides I'm not going to leave you here to do all those paper work Yuffie will be worried."

"Oh that's right I should call her before she has a heart attack, give me a second", he said grabbing his phone.

"H-hello", he said cautiously.

"Squally where are you, you haven't called in hours and-"

"Relax I'm at work and it's Leon, geez how long have we been married and you still call me Squall."

Namine watch as Leon argued over the phone with Yuffie and giggled a bit. She continued with her paper work and was clouded with thoughts_. I wonder if Roxas is still mad at me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hahaha, I remember that, that's when we placed hair dye in Riku's shampoo", Roxas laughed as both him and Olette reminisced on the past.

"Yeah I thought he was going to cry over his pink hair", Olette laughed.

Roxas was now taking Olette home from there dinner. "So Olette you've seen Hayner and Pence."

"Yeah of course I may have lost contact with you but not those two, the three of us are roommates, you know cheaper rent that way."

"Really that means they'll be there now", Roxas asked.

"Yep", she answered smiling.

"Man Olette you're the best", he said giving her a huge hug.

"No problem", she said blushing.

Roxas pulled away and stared into her green eyes. "You know Olette I really missed you", he said leaning closer to her face.

"I-I did too Roxas", she slowly closed her eyes and then she felt his lips against hers and her embarrassment vanished.

_I missed the taste of her li_ps, Roxas thought, _wait what am I doing I'm engaged to Namine what if she found out._

He broke off and looked at Olette, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No it's okay Roxas", she said.

He smiled, "why don't I take you home", he said grabbing her hand. _Namine is always at work she would never find out_, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas opened the door to his house to find that Namine was still not there, he sighed in relief. He took off his clothes and threw himself on his bed.

"… _Olette…"_

He sat up, _I shouldn't be thinking about someone else I'm going to get married, and I just kissed some else besides Namine… maybe I'm rushing this marriage._ Roxas had so much on his mind he thought if he slept he would be able to clear his mind, so he did.

The door opened and Namine entered the house removing her coat and got ready to sleep. She watch as Roxas laid there sleeping and she smiled. She slipped into bed and cuddled up to Roxas. "I'm sorry", she whispered to him as he slept.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "you shouldn't apologize, it's not your fault that you have to go to work, I should be saying I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. He placed a kiss on her forehead. I'll make it up to you", he said giving her a devious grin.

She smiled and instantly began to kiss her and pull her under the covers…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine woke up the next morning as she heard her phone vibrate. She turned towards Roxas who was still sleeping. She quietly walked out of their room and answered her phone.

"Hello", she answered.

"Namine its Leon the boss wants us both over at the station now."

"Okay I'll be right there", she said as she hung up the phone. As she turned towards her bedroom she saw Roxas leaning at the doorway.

"Work"? He said in an annoyed tone.

"… Yeah…"

He sighed. "Okay then I'll see you later tonight right? He said.

"I guess… um are you okay Roxas".

"Yeah I'm fine", he said sitting on his Sofa and turning on the television.

She walked into her room and put her clothes on and headed for the door." Bye Roxas", she said.

"See you", he said. This made her frown.

She headed to her job and got ready to face her boss.

As she left Roxas locked his door and ran to his phone. He dialed a number and waited patiently.

"Hello"

"Hi Olette Roxas said with a big grin on his face… I was wondering are you busy later?"

"No not at all I'm here with Hayner and Pence. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

Roxas rushed and put his clothes on. As soon as he was ready he ran towards her house.

He knocked on her door and anxiously waited for an answer. As she opened the door she smiled.

"Hi Roxas."

"Hi Olette he said planting a kiss on her lips. Nice to see you again", he said.

She blushed, "um Pence and Hayner went out to go food shopping so they won't be here for about two hours."

Roxas gave an evil smirk. "That's better for us isn't it? He said pressing his lips on hers. The two kissed passionately, but Roxas' conscience got the better of him.

"I'm sorry Olette", he said as he broke the kiss.

What's wrong Roxas?

"I have to make a confession… I'm engaged."

Olette was shocked, "Roxas-"

"I'm sorry I should have told you before but when I saw you I, I just wasn't thinking."

"Who are you going to marry?"

"Namine, you remember her right?"

She nodded, she recalled the quiet blond when they were in high school.

"Olette when I saw you again I just forgot about her, I may sound selfish but I feel she was just a substitute for something I really wanted… you."

"Roxas", Olette said softly.

"I don't think I can go on with this wedding I want you Olette, I love you… I just couldn't tell you that all those years ago because I was too immature to face the fact that I truly did love you."

"I-I love you too Roxas, she said cupping his face. It's just how is Namine going to feel about this."

"I don't know he answered but lets not think about that right now all I want to think about is you", he said kissing her. She gracefully accepted it.

"Roxas I want you to-"

He interrupted her, "you don't have to tell me twice…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine got home earlier than usual so she sat in her bed when she realized Roxas wasn't home.

_I wonder where he is, he took the week off of work, he should be home_. As she thought that she decided to watch T.V. As she watched the television she received a phone call.

"Hello this is your credit card company."

"Yes?"

"Well this is concerning a charge that was made last night at the high wind restaurant."

"_Restaurant_? Yes?"

"Well the payment did not go through."

"Oh okay I'll pay it could you tell me exactly purchased."

"Yes dinner for two and a bottle of wine."

"Okay thank you." She said finishing the payment.

As Namine hung up the phone she was hit with multiple thoughts. _Who could Roxas had dinner with and with wine. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. Maybe I should call him. No if I do he'll probably think I don't trust him I'll just wait till he gets back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxas", an exhausted Olette muttered.

"Yes love", he answered.

"Shouldn't you get home Namine might be worried."

"That damn job of hers, I don't think she even notices that I'm not home he said with Olette in his arms. Besides I'd rather be here."

Olette smiled, "I love you".

"I love you too", Roxas answered.

"HEY OLETTE WE'RE BACK", Hayner yelled as he opened her door.

"…"

"Sorry about that", he said slamming the door behind him as he the mortified couple.

Roxas and Olette put there clothes on and walked into her living room red in the face.

"We didn't mean for you to see that", Roxas said.

"Don't worry Olette has walked into my room when I was with somebody all the time."

"That's not true", she yelled blushing.

Roxas looked at her, "Olette I'm going to tell Namine tonight."

"But Roxas were will she go?"

"I don't know but I have to tell her, I feel like a jerk doing this to her. Olette come with me please," he begged.

"Alright but something tells me that I will not like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine looked at her watch as it was nearing ten o'clock.

She watched as the door opened and two people walking in quietly.

"Roxas" she said… she looked at the other person, Olette"? When Namine saw Olette she assumed the worst.

"Namine… I came to tell you something important. I really did love you but-"

"Don't say it Roxas Namine said trying to hold in her tears, I had a feeling this was going to happen so don't say anything she said breaking into tears."

"Please Namine don't cry."

"Don't worry you'll never see me cry again", she said. She pulled her ring off and placed it his hand. "Have a happy life Roxas…"

She left abruptly. Roxas felt horrible, he looked at the engagement ring he had given to her and looked at Olette who looked as if she was about to cry.

"O-Olette please don't cry, I know that was very heartbreaking but it would have been worse if I didn't tell her."

"I know but nobody should have to go through that… I just hope she finds a place to stay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walked into a crowded street and decided to do see her brother. She headed to a bar where she was greeted by Tifa.

"Namine what's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I get a drink please the strongest thing you have?"

"But Namine you never drink."

"Well I guess I'm about to start."

"I can't your brother would kill me if he found out that I gave his little sister the strongest booze in the joint. Just tell me what's wrong."

Namine sighed and told her the whole story.

Tifa gasped. "Don't worry I would never let you go anywhere else you're staying here, but you have to stay away from the alcohol. I don't want you to get hooked."

"Thank you Tifa", she said tears falling down her face.

"Come I'll take you to your room Tifa said grabbing Namine's hand. Here it is."

"Thank you again, I'll find another place to stay as soon as possible."

Don't worry about it just here as long as you need to, I'll see you later okay.

Namine sat on the bed and looked at her hand where the ring use to be_. I guess I'm not fortunate like Kairi and Leon, marriage isn't for me_ ,she thought laying on the bed. She cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her phone rang causing her to wake up. She was scared she did not know where she was. After a few minutes she recognized the place and she calmed down. She then answered her phone.

"Namine where are you Leon said, today's the trail."

Namine looked at her watch not realizing that she had fallen asleep. "Sorry I had a few issues to deal with I'll be there soon."

She hung up and ran out of the bar. Tifa watch as she ran. "Where's the fire", she yelled.

"At my job," Namine said continuing to run. As she turned the corner of the block she bumped into someone causing her to fall.

"Wow this is a small world, the man she bumped into her said. She recognized the voice but couldn't match a face with the voice. She looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Riku…"

Katchi- yeah so there's chapter 1. I made Namine a detective because she reminds me of another Square-enix character. You know the girl from parasite eve for some reason Namine reminds me of her. Sorry if I update slow. Finals start on Monday and Regents the week after that if you know what those are so until next time. Please Review, comments, questions, anything.


	2. Jealously

**Disclaimer- Don't own a thing**

**Chapter2-**

…_Riku…_

A huge smile appeared on his face. "Namine", he said helping her up. "Man I haven't seen you in years."

"I know the last time I saw you was high school graduation right?"

"Yeah, so how's it been going," he asked.

"I'm so sorry Riku I'm extremely late for work and if I don't get there I will ruin my case."

"Are you a lawyer?" he asked.

"No a Detective," she answered

He giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I never picture you doing law enforcement I thought you would become an artist."

"Yeah I thought to but I guess this is something I really wanted to do, anyway". She grabbed his hand and wrote a few numbers in his hand.

"I'm sorry I know we just met for a few minutes but-"

"Its okay I'm late for work too," I assume this is your number so I'll call you.

"Yeah", she said," bye", she said running off.

Riku watch as she ran, _she has changed since high school I just hope I don't mess up my chance with her like I did in high school._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas boxed all Namine stuff and sighed. _Was it really in my best interest to break up with Namine, I mean I feel a huge emptiness_, he thought as he clutched his chest.

Olette walked in and noticed how depressed Roxas looked. Roxas…

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her, just look at yourself you're a wreck. You say you love me but you only expressed that when you were with Namine. Maybe you mixed up your own feeling… maybe I'm the substitute you were talking about."

"…Olette please don't talk like that, maybe I am a wreck, maybe I lied to myself about the way I felt about Namine but I will never regret how much I love you."

Olette began to cry and Roxas embraced her in a hug, "I promise I'll try to forget about Namine."

Olette nodded as Roxas waited for a reply. _Namine, please don't ever come back you'll just make it harder for me to love Olette the way I loved you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good job", there boss said. "Because of the evidence you two found this guys never getting out of jail."

Leon and Namine looked at each other and smiled.

"Couldn't do it without my partner", they said at the same time.

"Daddy!"

Leon looked outside the court house to see his son running towards him.

"Hey there", he responded crouching to give his son a hug.

"Where's you mother?" he asked.

"Over there," he pointed.

Namine walked up to Leon's son and smiled. "He looks like you, what is his name."

"…"

"His name is Squall", Yuffie said as she walked up to them.

Namine's face turned red as she tried not to laugh. "So you named your son Squall eh?"

"… It was Yuffie's idea, Leon responded. Anyway do you want a ride back to Roxas' place?"

"…"

"What's wrong Nami?" Yuffie asked.

"Roxas and I split up yesterday," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry", Yuffie said in a rather sad tone.

"Don't worry about it; you know life has its ups and downs. For example I ran into Riku today after seven years."

"Really how is he doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure I had to run here so I kind of blew him off, I just hope he didn't get upset."

Her phone rang, "excuse me for a second", she said looking at her phone. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Hi Namine," Riku said.

"Oh hi Riku we were just talking about you".

"We?"

"Yeah, Yuffie and Leon".

"That's great you were able to stay in contact with everyone… I was wondering have you spoken to Sora and Kairi."

"Actually yeah there married."

"Namine can I meet you somewhere and have dinner… or s-something?" he asked.

"Sure tell me where you are and I'll meet you …"

Leon and Yuffie smiled at each other.

"She's right life has its ups and downs and I guess her time of it being down is over," Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right," Leon answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Tifa."

"Roxas what are you doing here," she asked harshly.

"I guess Namine has been here with that type of greeting."

"Why?" She asked.

Knowing what she met he shrugged. "I'm not sure he answered I just don't think I'm ready for marriage, besides I can not stop loving Olette even though I still love Namine… I came here to drop Namine's things; the less I see her, the easier it will be for me and Olette", he sighed.

"Is this the end then, are you just going to run away from your problems?"

"It seems to be the easiest thing to do, bye Tifa. "

Roxas exited the bar and as he wasn't paying attention he bumped into someone.

"Hey Roxas, that you?"

Roxas looked at the white haired man and recognized him.

"Hey Riku," he said trying to sound happy to see him.

"Man it's like everyday I bump into someone I know."

Roxas smiled pretending he was interested. _Damn I hate this guy I was hoping never to see him again_. "Sorry I'm kind of in a rush I have to go", Roxas said.

"Oh okay, by the way have you seen Namine, I was suppose to meet her here."

Roxas' mind just snapped. _SHE'S ALREADY DATING AFTER ONE DAY AND WITH THIS GUY NONETHELESS. "_No I haven't seen her today, well bye." He shoved his hands in his pocket and left.

Riku entered the bar and Tifa immediately jumped to give him a hug. "Riku", she squealed, how have you been?

"Fine, um have you seen Namine?"

"No, she should be home now why?"

"She told me to wait for her here."

_Oh Namine works fast,_ Tifa thought. "Oh then just wait here do you want a drink."

"Sure nothing too strong," he answered. Riku drank what Tifa made him as he waited for Namine.

"I'm sorry I'm late", Namine who was out of breath said.

"No problem he said, shall we be off", he said reaching out his hand sure.

"Oh Namine, Roxas came over to drop off your stuff I'll just put it in your room okay."

Riku looked at Namine confused and noticed her sad expression.

"What's wrong Namine?" he asked.

"… I'll tell you later I don't want to ruin this day for you; this is the first time in a very long time that we've seen each other."

"…Okay then let's go", he said holding her hand.

"Bye," Tifa waved. _I hope this comes out well_, Tifa thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas laid on his bed red with anger. _Who does he think he is, coming into everyone's lives after he left us? What does he want with Namine anyway, he left her all those years ago, why would she want to meet up with him, is it to get me jealous?_ Roxas mind was filled with unanswered thoughts. He tried to calm himself as he say Olette's sleeping figure next to him that caused him to smile. He cuddled in with her_. As long as I have her I will forget about Namine I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore… even though I still love her… that damn Riku..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine ate her dinner quietly but smiled every time Riku looked at her.

"…Namine, tell me what's wrong maybe you will feel better."

"I'm glad to have met you again… The thing is before today I was engaged to Roxas."

"Namine you should have told me I would have never-"

"Don't worry about it, to tell you the truth meeting you again as made me happier… Thank you, you were right I do feel better."

Riku smiled_. That's why Roxas was acting so fake to me, he was upset that I was meeting Namine_, he smiled.

"I'm glad that you feel better."

As they finished eating they headed out to the streets. Riku stopped walking grabbing Namine's attention.

"Riku?"

"…Namine I really missed you all those years… I never meant to break up with you then I just had a dream and I wanted to-"

She gave him a hug. "You don't have to apologize, as long as you accomplished your dream. Did you?"

"Well." he said blushed a bit in embarrassment, "yes and no, I have to start from the bottom up which is why I'm back here."

Namine giggled. "You know you are really cute when blush. And your hair she said holding his long locks, you grew it out it looks really cute", she smiled.

He smiled and walked towards her and embraced her in a hug. "Namine is it inappropriate if I want to kiss you, y'know since you were with Roxas."

"No I spent all night with you even though I have grown to hate men," she said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Namine being sarcastic? You've definitely changed, but I like the more outgoing you" he said leaning closer to her face.

"Well you've haven't changed much", she said leaning in also.

There lips met and they enjoyed the warmth gave off to each other hoping that the night would never end. But when it did Riku looked at her.

"Namine I live a few blocks away do you want to-"

"O-okay", she said as she allowed herself to be lead by Riku…

**Katchi- I found time to write chapter 2 it's a little shorter thanI usually write buthoped you enjoyed it. More drama coming up in chapter three. Until next time. R&R please.**


	3. New Life

**Disclaimer- I do not own kingdom hearts**

**Katchi- I sorry for the late update but i had computer troubles but it seems like the last time because i'm not stuck with dial-up anymore and all my finals are over so all I have to worry about is regents but once those are all over i will be uodating much faster. Also i'm working on my other story COM and working on a new one.So here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3-

Namine tossed and turned but the sunlight would not allow her to go back to sleep. She tried to sit up but she felt two strong arms wrapped around her body. She was startled a bit but she realized where she was when she recalled the events of the previous night. She turned to see Riku's sleeping body holding her tightly. She smiled and planted a small kiss on his forehead, causing him to smile in his sleep. She cuddled closer to his bare chest and was ready to go back to sleep until she was interrupted by his alarm. He loosened his grip and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Namine said.

"Morning", he said not fully awake. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Eight", she answered.

Riku shot out of his bed nervously; "I'm late for work", he yelled as he ran around looking for his clothes.

Namine giggled, "Relax its Saturday."

Riku blushed and walked towards the bed.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked sitting next to her.

She frowned, "I'm sorry I have work today", she said.

"Don't apologize; if you have to work then you have to work," he said to her, no sign of anger in his voice. "So when do you have to get to work?"

"Nine," she answered.

Riku smiled deviously, "let's take a quick bath and I'll make you breakfast."

She blushed, _Roxas never did any of this for me, and Riku is so understanding, he's not so stubborn anymore._

"Okay-", Riku lifted her up and carried her off to his bathroom before she could finish her sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are Namine the boss gave us a new assignment," Leon said.

"Okay", she said sitting on her desk reading her assignment.

"So…"

"So what?" She asked.

"You look very at eased today Leon said, did you have a good night last night or something."

She blushed, "you could say that… anyway I just noticed that this assignment is not on this island."

"Yeah I noticed it's in Traverse town it seems they need us to go over there."

"When?"

"The boss wanted to wait for you to decide that," Leon answered.

"Okay then lets go."

The two knocked on there boss' door and waited to get a reply.

"Come in", he yelled. The two entered.

"Okay Namine's here Cid," Leon said.

"Okay you two are to leave tonight so go home and pack your stuff. So go on scoot."

Namine and Leon looked at each other and shrugged, "I guess I'll see you later Namine."

Namine walked off too, _where should I go, to the bar or back at Riku's place?_

She decided to go to Riku's house, afraid of what Tifa might do since she didn't come back from her date.

She walked towards his apartment and when she reached it she knocked on his door. Riku answered the door and smiled.

"What, you had to come back because you couldn't get enough of me", he grinned.

"You're so full of yourself; actually I came to tell you that I'm not coming back for a while."

Riku frowned, "why not", he asked.

"I have an assignment in a different town," she answered.

"Oh, don't scare me like that", he said letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to say that you were leaving me."

Namine giggled, "were you really that nervous, don't worry I won't leave you… I mean not forever because technically-"

Riku kissed her cutting her off. When he pulled back he smiled at her expression.

"What was that for?"

"Well you talk too much you know, when did you become so talkative, you're driving me crazy", he joked.

She laughed, "well when did you become so soft, you were scared of getting dumped?"

Riku frowned, "just come in", he said playfully.

"I have to go to the bar to pack my stuff," she said.

"Okay I'll help you just let me get dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You dumped her", Roxas' red hair friend said in shock.

"Can it Axel, I'm tired of seeing shocked faces, first Sora and Kairi now you."

Axel laughed, "you're not thinking of getting her back are you?"

"I don't know Riku's back in town and he was with her and-"

"You're jealous, that is the only reason why you want her back."

"No, I'm not jealous I just don't think she should be with him especially after he dumped her back in-"

"Roxas that was a long time ago, just face it you are jealous. Just look at yourself, what about Olette."

"Olette?"

"Yes Olette got it memorized?"

"Yeah, and I'm not getting her involved, I want to make she doesn't leave me and it was going fine until Riku came back," he snapped.

Axel laughed, "you are a wreck."

"Just do me a favor go over to Tifa's bar and see how Namine's doing."

"Wait why don't you go?" Axel asked.

"One I told her I wasn't going back there and two, Roxas smiled, I know you have a thing for Tifa."

"Shut up I don't and I'll do that favor for you," he said standing up and blushing.

"See you later", Axel waved.

Roxas watched as Axel left and sighed. _I hope Riku didn't touch her_, he thought angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NAMINE!"

Namine closed her eyes as she saw Tifa charge towards her. "H- Hey Tifa," she stuttered.

"Where have you been you didn't come back yesterday and-" she looked at Riku who was behind Namine.

"Don't yell at Namine it was my fault", Riku said trying to calm Tifa down.

She sighed. "Okay, is there something you need?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah actually I have a business trip and well I have to pack," Namine answered.

"Okay I'll help, excuse us Riku, Tifa said, I have to talk to Namine."

"Okay I'll wait here you want me to watch the bar?"

"If it's okay with you," she answered.

"Yeah I'll do it then."

Tifa pulled Namine and lead her to her room.

"Namine, you slept with Riku?"

"… Yeah," she answered.

"But you just broke up with Roxas do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"I don't know it just felt right for me to be with Riku, maybe he was the one I truly loved, and not Roxas."

Tifa just sighed. "You know you are hopeless", she giggled. "I f Riku makes you happy then I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"Thank you," Tifa.

"TIFA THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU," Riku yelled.

"Okay I'm going up now you should finish your packing I'll send Riku to help you." Tifa then ran to the bar. When she reached the bar she saw Axel.

"A-Axel?"

"Hey Tifa how's it going," he replied coolly."

Riku noticed the two blushing and smiled. "I'll be downstairs with Namine if any of you need me." He left the room.

"So how's it going Axel?" Tifa began small talking.

"Fine I guess what about you?" He asked.

"Same here," she answered.

"You know what's going on between Namine and Roxas, well how is Namine?"

"She's fine actually Riku has been comforting her since there breakup."

"That's good um… Tifa do you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

Tifa blushed and nodded, "sure I'd love to."

"That's great, how about tonight?"

"That's perfect; I look forward to seeing you then."

"Yeah," he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku," Namine giggled, "stop that that tickles."

"I know", he said planting small kisses on her neck, "besides I'll stop when you stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing," she said trying to hold in her giggle, "I need to start packing."

"Okay", he said giving up," I'll miss you, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, maybe until we are not needed anymore."

Riku hugged her and pouted. "This isn't fair we just reunited and you're already leaving."

"Don't worry she said, I'll make it up to you I promise."

He smiled, "don't promise me that… just promise me that you'll come back safe okay," he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. He then looked into her eyes, "you promise?"

She nodded, "I promise."

She zipped up her suit case. "I guess I'll see you then…"

"Can I have one more kiss?" Riku asked.

Namine smiled and pressed her lips against Riku's and he returned it.

When they separated, Riku smiled. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was bored, it had been three weeks since Namine left and he felt empty. She hadn't called since she left and he became worried.

Hey Riku what are you daydreaming about, is it that girlfriend of yours, ya? His annoying co-worker said.

Riku stared at him, isn't there anything better for you to do besides bothering me.

"Actually-"

Riku's phone rang and he rushed to answer it.

"…Riku…"

"Namine is that you?"

"…Yeah I'm sorry I haven't called I just been very busy and well now that Leon and I aren't needed, we're heading back tomorrow."

Riku smiled,"that's great…but are you okay you don't sound well?"

"I think it's something I ate, it's nothing to worry about it", she reassured him.

"Okay I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Riku sighed, she didn't sound well, _I hope it's just something she ate._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku waited at the airport and waited anxiously for Namine to arrive. As she approached him he smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you", he said.

She smiled, "I did too."

Riku looked at her and noticed that she was pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" he said placing his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah just a bit tired, is it okay if I go home with you", she asked.

"Of course", he smiled, "lets go."

As they reached his apartment Namine dropped until his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Riku smiled, he took off her clothes and left her in her under garments and placed a blanket over her body, sleep tight he said as he kissed her forehead. Riku entered the bed and also fell asleep.

Later that night Riku woke up and noticed Namine wasn't in bed, he went into the only room with lights on and saw her on her knees resting her head near the toilet.

"Namine what's wrong are you vomiting?" he asked.

She looked at him, "sorry for waking you", she said.

"Nonsense, are you okay you haven't looked well since your arrival?"

"I think its just jet lag", she said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe, but just in case I'm taking you to the doctor."

"But Riku I'm fine, look I'm-"she positioned herself towards the toilet as she vomited.

Riku grabbed her hair to move out of the way.

"You're going to the doctor tomorrow and you will feel better okay", Riku said.

"Okay you win", she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Ms. Strife was right there is nothing wrong with her", the doctor said.

"See I told you Riku," Namine said.

"I should have clarified that, there's nothing wrong with you but you are pregnant," the doctor said.

"Pregnant?" Namine and Riku said at the same time.

Namine looked at Riku who smiled at her and gave her a huge hug, holding her tightly.

"We're going to have a baby isn't that great Namine", Riku said excitedly.

"Of course that's great", she said.

"_But is Riku the Father or is it Roxas"? _

**Chapter 3- end **

**R&R please**


	4. Uncertainty

**Katchi- thanks for all of your reviews and patience, I only have one more test left so I'll be updating faster.**

_"Pregnant?" Namine and Riku said at the same time._

_Namine looked at Riku who smiled at her and gave her a huge hug, holding her tightly._

_"We're going to have a baby isn't that great Namine", Riku said excitedly._

_"Of course that's great", she said._

_"But is Riku the Father or is it Roxas"?_

Chapter 4 - Uncertainty

Namine, even though troubled with that question was very excited, especially the reaction Riku gave. If he was happy with this baby she should be too. But if Riku is not the father will he leave her, more importantly does he know that he may not be the father. This troubled her and the doctor noticed her reaction.

"May I speak to Ms. Strife?" The doctor asked.

Riku gave Namine a kiss on the forehead and left the room. "He isn't the Father is he", the doctor asked.

"I don't know, before Riku and I were together I was engaged with another man and well…"

"Don't worry about it, just talk to him he seems like he wants the baby."

Namine nodded, "thank you", she smiled, "I will talk to him."

She exited the office to see Riku reading a pamphlet about child care which made Namine smile. Riku looked up at her and stood up, "so we going home?"

"No, not yet she said a bit nervous, I think I should tell my brother."

"Okay so we're off to the bar right?"

"Yeah," she smiled holding Riku's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Tifa," Axel said slyly, "I was wondering since we had such a great date the last time you want to go out with me tonight again."

Tifa smiled and nodded "yeah of course."

"Welcome- Oh hey Riku, Namine," she smiled.

"Tifa have you seen my brother", Namine asked.

"No not really I'll call him if you want."

"No… I'll wait to tell him later."

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"Really that's great", Tifa said excitedly.

"Yeah isn't it", Riku said giving Namine a hug which made her blush.

"Congratulations", Axel said smirking. "Well I'll see you later", Tifa he said kissing her cheek.

Tifa blushed and looked at Riku and Namine who were smiling at her.

"What was that?" Namine asked.

"Um… Axel and I are dating," she answered.

Namine smiled, "that's great now the bar isn't the only thing you see everyday", she said.

"Yeah I guess your right," she answered. "Well you guys need anything", she asked.

"No actually that's all we'll see you later", Namine said.

"Namine let's go out to eat now okay," Riku said.

"Okay", she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"R-Roxas," Olette struggled to say as Roxas kissed her neck.

Roxas smiled and pressed his lips on hers. His phone rang but he decided to ignore it.

"R-Roxas shouldn't you answer that", she asked out of breath.

"No not really," let the answering machine pick it up.

Beep… this is Roxas I'm not here right now just leave a message…beep.

"Roxas its Axel-"Roxas picked up the phone, "excuse me Olette", he said as he let her go.

"Hey what's up Axel?"

"Well it's about Namine… She's pregnant."

"…"

"Roxas you there?"

"SHE'S WHAT?" he yelled, not realizing what Axel had said until now.

"Yeah and she was with Riku they were all over each other."

Roxas was fuming red and Olette noticed. "Roxas I should go b-bye."

"Wait Olette you don't have to-"

She left before he could finish what he was going to say. "Damn… did she say anything about me being the father?"

"No but Riku seemed happy," Axel said.

_That bastard I hate his so much_ Roxas thought. "I'm going to see her right now, do you know where he lives."

"Hey, hey I got this info for you I'm not going to hunt for his address."

"Okay… thanks for letting me know Axel."

"You're welcome, see ya," he then hung up.

Roxas let out a sigh and put his coat on; "I'm going to find Namine, even if she's trying to avoid me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Namine lets go baby shopping", Riku suggested.

Namine just giggled. "Riku I'm not even fat yet and I haven't gotten mood swings and the usual things."

"I know but it'll be fun", he pouted.

"We don't know if the baby is a boy or girl."

"Okay you win", he said, "but you have to talk to your boss, I don't want you to be doing field work, you should have desk duty."

"…Riku…"

"Yes", he asked worried at her tone.

She gave him a hug, "I want to talk to you… but let's go home first", she said.

He gave her a quick peck on her lips, "okay", he said.

They walked home but Riku noticed that Namine was very quite_. I wonder what she's thinking, she looks worried, is it about the baby._

As they reached the apartment Riku unlocked his door and the two entered quietly.

Namine sat in there bed and sighed "…Riku-"

"Don't worry Namine".

"Huh?"

"I know that you're worried that I'm not the father but I don't care, if the baby isn't mine I will still take care of the child as my own."

"How did you know that is what I was worried about?"

"Because well you were with Roxas and well I know you too um… you know and well we also did the same so I just but two and two together, but don't worry okay?"

"Riku," Namine said grabbing him tightly. "I'm sorry to bring this all on you."

"No I wanted to get involved because I love you Namine. I wanted to tell you that before but I chose my dream over you which was a big mistake, I'm sorry."

A tear slid down Namine's cheek, "I love you too," she said with a smile on her face.

Riku looked at her and tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers and she obliged. "Lets go to bed", he whispered into her ear and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-Hey Tifa," Roxas said walking in the bar.

"Hey Roxas, what going on I thought you weren't coming back here," Tifa said.

"I wasn't planning on coming back but I heard that Namine's pregnant, and I think it's my child."

"So you want to be involved in the child's life".

"Of course that baby is my child and Riku better stay away from her."

"Roxas there is a chance that Riku is the father, did you think of that?" Tifa asked.

"So it's true that she's with Riku… there's still no way that the child belongs to Riku it's only been a month since we separated."

"A lot could happen in a month", she answered.

"… Do you know where she is staying now?" Roxas asked.

"She's with Riku, he lives…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"R-Riku that was amazing," Namine said exhausted.

"Only for you" he answered kissing her forehead.

The lifted there heads up when they heard the door.

"I'll get it okay," Riku said.

Namine nodded and watch as he put on his robe and leave the room.

The door bell was ringing like crazy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Riku said irritated.

As he opened the door a surprised look hit his face, "hey R-"

Roxas swung with all might striking Riku's face causing him to fall back.

"What the hell?" Riku yelled holding his face.

"Where's Namine," Roxas yelled.

"R-Roxas what are you doing here?" Namine asked.

His eyes widen, _she's wearing a robe and so is he_, Roxas thought. _So they are together._

"Namine I know your pregnant and I know that I'm the father."

Chapter 4- end


	5. Decision

"_Where's Namine," Roxas yelled._

"_R-Roxas what are you doing here?" Namine asked._

_His eyes widen, she's wearing a robe and so is he, Roxas thought. So they are together._

"_Namine I know your pregnant and I know that I'm the father."_

Chapter 5- Decision

Riku grabbed his face and stood up immediately. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"I'm here to take care of the mother of **my** child," Roxas snapped back.

"This child could be mine Roxas and Namine's fine with me."

"No anything with you is not fine", Roxas yelled.

"Don't you start with me, I wasn't the one who left Namine," he snapped back.

Roxas threw another punch at Riku. As Riku was about to throw a punch, he stopped.

"Stop please, just stop," Namine yelled.

Riku frowned, "don't stress yourself out."

"Don't touch her" Roxas yelled.

"Please Roxas don't yell" Namine frowned. "I'm sorry that this is happening right now, but it has you should act more adult about it please."

Roxas put his head down in shame, "I'm sorry Namine but this is my child, I know it is, I want to be involved."

"I know that Roxas but now that you're with Olette, she needs you."

"Namine…" he tried to grab her hand but Riku cut in front of her.

"Please Roxas leave" Riku said "you're just causing her more pain."

"I'll leave but I want to be told when Namine checks on the baby, I want to know who the father is."

"Okay then but I don't want to see you here again."

Roxas gave Riku a cold stare and left.

Namine sat on the couch with her head down. "Maybe, maybe I shouldn't keep this baby."

"Don't say that I want this baby, it's our baby."

She held Riku tight; "I hope this is your baby" she whispered to him.

_I hope so too._

6 months into the pregnancy went fine, Roxas only stopped by occasionally to check on "his baby", but always returned to Olette. But the child was developed enough to have a paternity test done. Namine felt every uncomfortable with the idea but it was needed, she had to find out who the father of her child was, even if the result ended up disastrous.

Riku waited impatiently in the doctor's office, tapping his foot continuously.

"Would you stop that?" Roxas snapped as he was annoyed.

"Why don't you try to make me stop?"

Riku stood up when he saw Namine come out of the office.

"So?" Roxas asked.

They won't have the results until right now they will call me when they get the results, she answered sadly.

"Don't worry about it, let's go home okay" Riku told her gently.

Roxas didn't like how he touched Namine or the fact that she was going home with Riku at all.

"Okay then I'm going" Roxas said, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said giving Namine a hug. He smiled at Riku's expression.

"Bye," he waved.

Namine looked at Riku was very angry.

"Let's go home okay Namine" he said kissing her forehead and holding her hand tightly.

They walked silently home, _what if this child isn't mine_ Riku thought, _will I be able to take care of it knowing that it's Roxas' baby._

_I can't believe this is happening, I thought I was going to live happily with Riku but now this baby… I need it to be Riku's child._ Namine looked at Riku and saw how deep in thought he was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but he heard it.

"Why do you continue to apologies, whatever happens… happens" he finished.

When they reached there apartment Namine sat down on the sofa and Riku did the same. He saw her wince as she touched her stomach.

"What's wrong Namine?" he asked.

"The baby is moving" she smiled.

She smiled Riku thought, that's something she hasn't done in a long time.

H e placed his hand on her stomach but pouted when he didn't feel anything. Namine giggled and guided his to the place where the baby was kicking.

He smiled; all his negative thoughts seem to vanish as he felt the baby move. _This has to be my baby._

"Namine you look tired why don't you rest for a little while," Riku suggested.

"Okay" she said as she rested her head on Riku's chest, she instantly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RING

The sound of the phone woke Namine from her sleep and she shot up to see that she was alone. She examined the room and noticed it was morning.

_Man did I sleep through the whole day?_

The annoying sound of the phone finally ended as she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss Strife, the paternity test has come back, would you like to come over for the results or do you want me to tell you."

Namine's heart began to race, she desperately needed an answer.

"Yes p-please tell me the results."

"Well the father of the baby is…"

"Hey Namine look what I bought for the baby" Riku smiled showing her a little T-shirt saying I love daddy on it. He frowned when he didn't get a response.

"What's wrong Namine?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

She grabbed him tightly and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she cried.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"The baby… you are not the father," she cried again.

Riku was hurt, he was sure that he was the father.

He ran his fingers through Namine's hair and tried to calm her. "It's okay Namine" he whispered as he tried to hold back the pain he was feeling.

"I'm sorry" she said once again.

"D-don't be, you two were going to get married."

Namine sat on the sofa and the only thing she could do was stare at the floor.

"So who's going to tell Roxas," Riku asked.

"… maybe I should tell him…"

Riku sighed "I have to go out somewhere… I'll tell him."

"Riku… please don't start a fight."

"Don't worry I won't," he said as he left.

He closed the door behind him and almost burst into tears, _I can't cry over this… I should have known this would happen_ he thought.

He wiped what tears did fall down his face and headed straight for Tifa's bar.

He walked aimlessly to the bar, _I can't believe this, how can this happen… I need a drink_ he thought.

He opened the door to the bar and saw Tifa and Axel talking.

"What's wrong Riku?" Tifa asked as she saw his tear stained face.

"Give me a drink now."

"When did you start drinking?"

"Just now, give me the strongest drink you have," he demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's your problem."

"You" he pointed implying Axel, "call that bastard Roxas; I have a message for him."

"Uh okay but don't take your anger on me got it" Axel snapped back.

"Here's a drink, where is Namine?" Tifa asked.

"Dealing with this differently then I am" he said as he downed the drink. "Another" he said.

"Riku you shouldn't be drinking to many of these-"

"Please I need this" he pleaded.

Tifa just shook her head and gave him another drink, then another, until she decided he couldn't have another drink.

"That's enough Riku your unfit enough; I can't allow you to have another one."

Roxas then entered the bar with a smug grin on his face as he saw Riku sitting there in despair. "So I guess this means I'm the father" he smiled.

_Is this why he's so depressed,_ Tifa thought.

They all stared at Riku as he began to laugh.

"You smile all you want, Namine doesn't want you anymore" Riku said.

"Really? Then why are you drinking so much, it's because your not sure right," Roxas smiled.

"I drink so I can deal with pricks like you and not feel any regret for what I'm going to do to you" he said as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You…you steal everything from me, did you know that?" Riku yelled.

"I lied about the reason why I left, it wasn't because I had some dream to fulfill, that would have been way too convenient of an excuse don't you think."

"I knew you were warming up to Namine back in high school, and the more of her you saw the farther it seemed that we drifted… even though she stood by me anyway but you know I took the coward way out and let you win by letting her go."

"I'm not going to make that mistake again" he said getting ready to give Roxas the worst beating of his life.

_Riku… please don't start a fight_, those words ran through his mind.

He released Roxas and sat down as he clenched his head.

Roxas just stood there; _I never thought he had so much bottled up in him._

"What are y-you j-just standing there f-for Namine h-has been crying all m-morning, go see her" Riku said as he fumbled over his words.

Roxas listen to Riku for once and did so.

Riku just rested his head on the bar counter and began to cry again. "What have I done to deserve this?" he asked.

"Riku this will all turn out for the better" Tifa said, "you shouldn't let this get to you."

He slammed his fist on the table, "I could I not let this get to me, I promised Namine that I would help her raise the baby… but I don't know if I can do it, especially knowing that that child belongs to Roxas."

"Riku you have to calm down, don't take it out on Tifa" Axel yelled.

"And who the hell do you think you are… I would have been fine with the idea that Roxas was the father if Roxas didn't know, and I know it was you who told Roxas that she was pregnant because Tifa never tells other people other people's business."

"Roxas had the right to know Axel" answered back.

"I can't take this anymore," Riku slammed his fist in his pocket and slammed a few bills on the counter and stormed off.

_I can't go home now Roxas would be there_, Riku walked into a nearby park and sat on one of the benches. He stared off at the sky until he finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Namine it's me open up" Roxas said as he knocked on her door.

She opened the door, her face stained in tears, "Riku must have told you then right?"

"Yeah" Roxas said scratching the back of his neck.

"He didn't hit you did he?"

"No he seemed a bit depressed but he told me that this is my baby" he partially lied.

"Yeah… what are we suppose to do now?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure, I was so anxious about knowing if the baby was mine that I didn't think about the next step."

"What about Olette?"

"… I haven't told her yet but I don't plan on breaking up with her."

"That was never my intention" Namine answered.

"No I never said you wanted that it's just… this is more complicated than I thought, we need to talk about this."

"Yeah I think we should" Namine answered inviting him in. "Have you seen Riku?"

"No not after he told me".

"I wonder where he is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mister, mister it's raining you can't just sit there and sleep."

Riku snapped out of his sleep to see a little kid tugging at his pants.

He smiled, this could be his future right, having a little kid tucking at his pants asking him to read him a story or to go out to the park.

"Thanks" he said as the little kid ran off. Riku grabbed his head as he had a throbbing headache. "Damn it is raining" he said looking at the sky. He remained sitting on the bench, _I can't go back now, Roxas will raise the child and Namine could be happy with him, just like back then, but I still love her I can't do this can I._

Riku left the park and walked towards his apartment. He stood at the stoop of the building and gave on final thought…

"….I-I'm not going back… goodbye Namine."

**Chapter 5- end**

**Katchi- I was going to make this chapter the final one but it was kind of long to me so I'm holding it off to the next chapter. Sorry if it seemed like I rushed through it.**

**Chapter 6 final chapter - Gone Without regrets**


	6. Gone Without Regret

**Katchi- Sorry for the long wait, I was conflicted with my two ideas of how to end this story and with a long time to think about it I decided to go with this ending,So before I end this story I want to give ****Warrior** **of Virtue**** credit for giving me this fanfic Idea so...hope you enjoy.**

**Chapte6- Gone without Regret**

Tick...

_I can't believe he didn't come back._

Tick…

_It's been two months._

Tick…

_I shouldn't have believed he'd stay with me after all of that._

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she watched the pendulum swung in her hospital room. She had been getting sudden aches and pain, and Roxas made it his priority that she go to the hospital.

She was restless, she didn't like to stay in the same place for a certain period of time, and each time she try to get busy she would always get a visit from Sora and Kairi or Roxas. This time it had been Tifa who came to visit.

"Hey Nami" she greeted.

"Hi" she said in a low tone.

"How have you been?"

"I've been feeling a little stressed out that's all, as long as the baby is fine…"

"Oh that's good" Tifa tried to continue with her small talk.

"H-have you heard anything about-"

"No" Tifa answered. "You shouldn't think about him now… it'll only stress you out even more and you know that's not healthy."

"I know… I just wished I knew where he was right now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku are you going to see her?" someone asked.

Riku sat in his chair quietly.

"You know she could give birth anytime now right." Another said.

"What should I care Roxas has everything under control besides what do I gain by taking care of a child I know it's not mine."

"You know Riku I thought you we more of a man than that, you came back after all of these years just to get Namine back and when you finally did you were the happiest I've seen you since high school, and your letting something little like this get in the way."

"Little? How would you feel if she had a child" with another man he said pointing at his other friend.

"… I would probably be upset but I love her I wouldn't let that get to me."

"Riku I know you don't like it when we bring her up… but we must know if your going to see her, I don't like to lie when she asks if we seen you and-"

"I'm sorry I've brought you two into this."

"No don't apologize, what are friends for… it's just that Namine is our friend too and we don't want to see her hurt like she is now."

"I've brought all that misery on her didn't I?"

"The only pain you've given her is not coming to see her and let her know how you feel."

He sighed, "I still can't go back or at least not just yet… thank you two for letting me stay with you during this um predicament."

"No problem Kairi and I will always be here for you so don't look so down okay."

"Thanks Sora" he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxas… we need to talk" Olette said nervously.

"What is it?"

"It's that now that we…know you are the father of Namine's child…"

"Don't worry, that will not change the way I feel about you, yes that child is mine, but my heart will always be yours" he said kissing her forehead.

"Then you won't be surprised that I tell you I am pregnant" she said quickly.

"WHAT!"

"R-Roxas what type of reaction was that?"

_Two kids, man my first one is still unborn and I'm already stressed out , but I can't have Olette think that I don't care that she is pregnant_.

"That's awesome" he answered, "how long?"

"One month" she answered.

"Okay then" he said kissing her forehead again, "have you seen a doctor."

"Only once" she answered.

"Lets go then I want you to have a check-up."

"Okay…"

_Wow in this short period of time I'm going to be a father of two children_, he thought. He then sighed to himself_. Can I really do this? Maybe I should…no I can't do that, I can't stoop that low can I?_

… _I can't believe that I am considering **that**… I have to find Sora_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Namine" Sora greeted walking in cheerfully with Kairi.

"Hey guys, why are so many of you visiting today?"

"Well the doctor said the little tyke is going to pop out any day now so of course we're all here," Sora replied and Kairi gave him a quick smack in the head for his comment. Namine smiled and clench her head.

"Are you okay Nami?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah just a little headache," she answered.

"Are you sure it's only a headache you don't look too well?" Sora asked worried.

"Yeah I'm sure" Namine said smiling to help reassure them. She sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling.

"Namine… you're thinking of Riku again aren't you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah… I just wonder sometimes, how this situation would be like if I hadn't bump in to him back then when Roxas and I broke off our engagement."

"Namine don't think like that I'm sure Riku still loves you-" Kairi was caught off by a chuckle from Namine which surprised the two.

"You make it sound like you have talked to Riku recently."

"…"

"I had a feeling; he's been with you guys this whole time hasn't he?"

"… he made us promise not to tell you, he needed time to think," Sora responded.

"How did you know?"

"You can't hide anything from me"she smiled, "I am a detective after all and besides I've been in his apartment all this time, the only place he could have gone to is with his best friends."

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize… if he doesn't want to come here… then I have to try to forget about him."

… _That bastard_ she thought as she held in her tears.

The awkward silence was broken when Roxas entered the room.

"Hey Nami"

She just waved.

"Sora I need to talk to you," Roxas said.

"Yeah what is it," he answered.

"I need to ask you a huge favor… have you seen Riku?"

"Why does everyone assume that I know where he is" Sora answered trying to lie.

"With that answer I know you know where he is."

"How do you figure."

"You're my cousin, and you are a terrible liar."

Sora sighed. "Okay I'll tell him where he is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Namine_, Riku thought as he stared at the ceiling. _Dammit I need to get my mind of her, _he sat up and turned on the television and ironically " Your not the father" came from the T.V. set.

"Damn you Maury-"

There was a knock on the door and Riku averted his attention from the t.v.

_I shouldn't answer_ he thought and he sat there waiting for the knocking to cease… but it didn't.

"Fine" he yelled and he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same for you" Roxas snapped back.

"I- I had things to do," Riku answered, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"Heh You are an idiot, only thinking about yourself."

"Are you trying to call me selfish?" Riku spat back.

"I'm not trying to call you selfish I am calling you selfish."

"I never asked for your opinion" Riku said lowering his voice.

"Namine… she hates you now you know that."

"Of course I don't blame her…"

"Why haven't you visited her?" Roxas asked.

"Why do you care so much, you wanted her back so badly aren't you happy that I'm not touching your precious Namine."

Roxas shook his head, "I didn't want you to touch her because I hate you, I knew you she was happy with you which is why I wanted her," he then chuckled, "maybe I'm the one who's selfish."

"Ah so you finally admit it, you cause all this pain because of your hatred for me, and look at how Namine is now."

"You can't pin all this on me either, you didn't have to leave you-"

"I did have to leave, as long as you are here in our life I can never go back."

"Ah so we do have something in common, we hate each other."

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "You are an asshole you know."

Roxas laughed, "are you going to see her, she's due any day now."

Riku sighed, "I don't know I have to think about it."

"I think you had enough time to think."

"… I do want to know one thing, why the sudden change of heart".

"… Olette, she's pregnant."

Riku cocked an eyebrow, "if she wasn't you wouldn't be here begging me to go back to Namine would you."

"I don't know…"

"You are a moron" Riku said punching Roxas hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Roxas asked holding his jaw.

"You deserved it" Riku answered. But Roxas couldn't help but smirk he knew he deserved it.

"Truce" Riku said holding out a hand.

"Truce" Roxas smiled as he took his hand.

"This doesn't mean I like you" Riku said.

"Good" Roxas answered, "I still hate you too."

"So are you going to see Namine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora what did Roxas ask you?" Kairi wondered.

"Where Riku was."

"And you told him?"

"There was nothing I could have done, he told me I was a bad liar" he pouted.

"You are" Kairi giggled.

"That's no fair everyone is against me", Sora said pretending to be upset.

There laughter ended when they saw a nurse nervously walking out of Namine's room and speaking to a doctor.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it, let us go ask."

"What's wrong" Sora asked the nurse.

"Its ms. Strife she isn't in her room."

"But she was there when we lasted visited her," Kairi said.

"Hey what's wrong" Roxas said.

"It's Namine she-"

Sora didn't finish his sentence when he saw Riku there standing next to Roxas.

"What wrong with Namine" Riku asked.

"She… I can't believe you came back" Sora smiled.

Riku just grabbed Sora and shook him gently, "spit it out."

"She isn't in her room."

"Oh is that all" Riku sighed.

"What do you mean is that all she's missing" Kairi yelled.

"Yes but I know Namine, and if I really know her well enough then she is somewhere I can find her."

"And where is that."

"Leave that to me, but if I come back without her then you guys start to panic" he laughed.

"This isn't funny Riku" Kairi pouted.

Riku smiled, "don't worry about it I'm positive I'll find her, I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew I would find you here" Riku sighed as he saw Namine sitting on the ground.

She turned to look at Riku and then stared off into the sky as she was previously.

"You always liked high places didn't you?"

"What are you doing here" she asked coldly.

"I came to see you, as meaningless as it sounds."

"… You didn't have to come back, I don't need you anymore, and Roxas can take care of the baby just fine" she snapped.

"Maybe he can but I really wanted to see you I just had to think and look you go and hide in the roof of the hospital everyone is worried."

"… I know this is hard for you to deal with Riku… but you could have at least called."

"I know, I was being selfish but…"

"You're still not sure that you should even be here now," she lowered her head, "you never did really love me did you."

"…"

"Aren't you going to say something" She yelled.

She felt him wrap his arms around her. "I may be uncertain about my feelings about this situation but I am certain for my feelings towards you, I do love you and I don't care if you don't think I'm being sincere about it, as long as I show you how much I love you I will stay happy… but you knowing and believing that would make me happier."

"Riku…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Riku…"

"Yes Namine?"

"I need a doctor… I-I think my water broke."

"You think you water what?"

"I need a doctor" she repeated.

"Uh um I'll help you get to your doctor just hold onto me."

"He helped her walk to the elevator and watched as she clenched her stomach and wince in pain."

Riku held her hand, and helped her get to her room. A group of nurses rushed up to Namine and immediately took her into the emergency room.

Riku looked at the other to see them sigh in relief.

"You found her" Kairi smiled.

"I told you not to worry, Namine likes to be in high places, and I knew she wasn't going to risk leaving the hospital so the only place she could have gone was to the roof."

"That's a relief" Roxas smiled.

The group walked over to where Namine was and found her when they heard her yell in pain.

Riku quickly ran up to her and held her hand firmly. "Don't worry I'm right here, just squeeze my hand if it helps" he said.

She saw the worried look on his face and smiled. "I-I'm sorry" she said as another wave of pain went by.

"You don't have to apologize for anything."

"N-no Riku I do, I don't hate you" she said tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I already knew that, just like Sora you are a bad liar too."

"Hey I'm right here" he said, causing Namine to giggle, then wince in pain.

"I guess I'm no good at anything am I" she said.

"No you're wrong, you always make me happy that's something that you were always good at." She smiled as Riku used his other hand to caress her cheek.

She held his hand and closed her eyes, "I love you Riku."

Riku was glad to hear that from her but his heart almost stopped as her grip lessen.

"You have to get them out of here" one of the doctors told the nurse.

"Sir they're going to have to do an emergency C-section, I'm afraid to tell you that you have to leave."

"But I-I c-can't."

Sora and Roxas grabbed Riku and helped him out of the room as his knees began to give in. They sat him down and tried to calm him.

"She can't die, she can't not after what I did to her" he began to cry.

"Don't worry Namine is stronger than she looks, she was tired she needed to rest and regain her strength," Sora tried to reassure don't worry about it.

"…"

Kairi came up to him and embraced him in a hug, "don't worry Nami will be just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them sat there impatiently until a doctor finally out.

Riku ran up to him,"is she okay?"

The doctor sighed. "The baby was safely delivered but as for Namine… she lost too much blood, she has fallen into a coma, I'm sorry."

The three watched as Riku tried to keep him composure, "can I see the baby."

"Yes come right this way," and with that they all followed behind. When they reached the nursery the doctor pointed towards the baby, "congratulations you are the father of a beautiful baby boy."

He smiled at how much he looked like Namine.

"He's adorable" Kairi smiled.

"You'll be a great father and I trust you to be one" Roxas said.

Riku looked at him and nodded. Then turned to the doctor, "is there any way of knowing, if… when she will wake up."

"I'm sorry but we can not determine that."

"C-can I see her?"

"You can but do you really want to see her in that condition?"

Riku nodded and followed the doctor to Namine's room.

When he entered the room he saw Namine laying on her bed.

He kneeled down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I wish I could have made you happier but instead I brought you pain. I-I'm going to take care of **my** son so don't worry okay" he said, his voice a little shakey.

"I'm going to wait patiently, no matter how long it takes for you to wake up."

"...Riku I think you should rest", Kairi said as she entered the room.

Riku nodded and placed a kiss on Namine's forehead and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku never lost hope even after six months after that day.

He let Roxas watch his son for the day so that he could rest.

To bad for him that there was a knock on the door and a ring from his telephone. He decided to answer the door. He walked to towards the door and began to lose patience as the person insistently knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming-"

His eyes widen, "N-N-Namine."

He stared in disbelief, she was standing in front of him wearing a small white dress and that usual smile she put that always melted his heart.

"H-Hi Riku."

He couldn't help himself he had to hold her in his arms, and without hesitation, he did so.

"I really missed you too Riku" she giggled.

"Why didn't you call me I would have picked you up".

"I wanted to surprise you" she smiled.

He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, "I waited for you."

"I know thank you. Where is the baby?" she asked.

"Roxas asked to watch him for the day so I let him."

"What did you name him?"

"Ren" he answered.

"Ren?"

"What you don't like?"

"It's not that I don't like it I was just thinking something a little more American" she smiled.

"Like what" he laughed.

"… I don't know" she giggled.

Riku placed his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"R-Riku can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me p-please"

Riku gently cupped her cheeks and gently brushed his lips on hers.

They were interrupted by the phone. "Riku?"

"I don't need to answer that," he said continuing to kiss her.

"You should" she answered as he broke off the kiss, he sighed.

As he walked towards his phone Namine smiled. "Thank you."

Riku answered the phone," hello."

"Namine? Yeah she-"

"…"

"That's impossible she's standing right…here," when Riku turned she was gone.

Riku hands began to shake, "w-when did she die?"

"…"

"She never woke up?"

"…"

"No?"

"O-Okay, thanks for calling me."

Riku fell to his knees tears falling down his face.

"**Yo**u**r** _We_lco**_me_**"

**Chaper 6- end**


End file.
